


The Remedy

by LanceALotz



Series: In between [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Damn period, Everyone on this ship ships Avalance, F/F, Fluff, Fluffiness, Gideon ships Avalance, I can't for the life of me write smut, Showers are so much fun when you're not alone, a little bit of angst leading to fluff because it's what I need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceALotz/pseuds/LanceALotz
Summary: Set after "No Country for Old Dads" Two days have gone by after Ava left the Waverider with Rip and Sara still hasn't heard from Director Sharpe. In spite of understanding how busy Ava now is, she starts doubting they are on the same page and she may unwillingly and by accident be hurting the members of her crew, so she tries to talk to her to find out how she feels. Gideon is awesome, as always.





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Favourite Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Favourite+Writer).



> Seeing as it seems that it's impossible for me to finish anything longer than 30 words, I'm going for a one-shot. I've been reading a lot of angst lately and I just needed some comfort to swim out of the pool of tears I've built around me. I can't write (smut), but I tried something similar although lighter.
> 
> Also, this is my way of procrastinating for all the stuff I really need to be doing so I really hope you enjoy reading this or all my wasted time will be for nothing but my own happiness.

It’s been two whole days without news from her. Sara likes to pretend she’s cool with it, that she’s not missing Ava, that, previous to their date, she hadn’t grown addicted to their minimum of two daily calls with the excuse of keeping each other updated concerning Mallus or anachronisms. Calls that more often than not ended up dealing with any aspect of their lives except for their pretended intended object. 

 

She understands now she’s become Director Sharpe, Ava will be busy with a million things and she won’t have that much time to spend talking to Sara, let alone rolling around in bed with her. But she didn’t answer her call this morning. And she hasn’t called back when it’d have taken her just a minute. She hasn’t called either because she has forgotten or she doesn’t want to and Sara can’t decide which option is more frustrating

 

Sara’s tried physical activity and working out in an attempt to relieve the stress derived from the lack of news from the woman she has the hots for, and to wear out the arousal she feels every time the memories from three nights ago come to her mind. So far, she’s only managed to get even more frustrated —if that was possible— and guilty after spraining Zari’s wrist pretty badly and giving Amaya a black eye during training. 

 

Her apologies are well received, which only makes her feel even worse. She decides to stay in the medbay with the two beaten up women to keep them company while Gideon performs her magic on them. 

 

“Sara. You don’t have to stay” Zari mumbles, a little high from the anesthetic. “Amaya and I can keep each other company. Gideon, could I have some popcorn while I’m in here? I’m starving”

 

“No food’s allowed in the medbay, miss Tomaz. There are too many dangers I’d like to avoid, but don’t worry. Your healing process is almost complete”

 

“Alright, Gideon. See, Sara? You can go do whatever-- or whomever--” she adds in a much lower voice “you want”

 

“I want to make sure you are ok. I’m sorry I got that carried away.”

 

Zari just closes her eyes and gives her a thumbs up. 

 

“We’re fine. Have you tried calling her?” Amaya asks, direct as always, piercing into her brain with her scrutinizing eyes and the hint of a smirk curling her lips. Sara takes a few seconds to answer, unable to decide whether to be honest or pretend she doesn’t know what her friend’s talking about. She decides to go for the truth. It’s not like Amaya would believe her if she tried to lie, anyway.

 

Sara nods pursing her lips “I tried. She hasn’t replied. The ball’s in her court now.”

 

“The ball’s in my eye” Amaya snorts pointing at the swollen area around her left eye.

 

Before Sara can apologize again, Zari bursts out with laughter. “Nice, Amaya! You’ve got a sense of humor after all!”

 

The two totem bearers exchange smiles “Shut up if you don’t want me to give you one like mine.”

 

“So, ladies. Do you think I should call her again?”

 

“That sounds like a good idea” Amaya says putting a bag of ice over her eye. 

 

“I think you should go see her. As long as you’re acting like a lovesick puppy, we’re all in danger here.” Zari snorts.

 

“What if she doesn’t want to see me so soon?” Sara moans desperately, afraid she’s giving away too much about how she feels and hating the sense of vulnerability that it gives her, but knowing at the same time that both women already have a good idea of how deep she’s fallen for Ava. 

 

“Then you come back and we’ll let you punch us some more” Amaya adds arching an eyebrow.

 

“Speak for yourself.” Zari grunts “Next time I’m on her side. Ooooh wait, I get it. You’re just saying that because you know Ava’ll want to see her and our Captain’s gonna get laid so she will finally stop acting all aggressive.”

 

Sara rolls her eyes at the blunt remark but the woman’s words help increase her confidence.

“So, sure” Zari goes on while she tries unsuccessfully to wink “You can kick our asses if she doesn’t want to see you” Then flexing her wrist up and down, she half yells in surprise “Hey, nice job, Gideon. It’s perfect. What about that popcorn?”

 

“Thanks, miss Tomaz. It’s good to know when people appreciate your help. Your popcorn will be ready as soon as you get to the kitchen”

  
  


***************************************************************************

 

For two long minutes Sara has been waiting at Ava’s apartment door. 

 

One hundred and twenty seconds, twenty-three if you’re strict, of being indecisive and insecure. 

 

She can’t remember ever having been nervous about dating someone. Then again, she’s only really dated three people as an adult and with Oliver and Nyssa it was clear where they stood from the beginning. Before them, she was too cocky and her relationships too meaningless for her to care if things beyond sex were ok. 

 

The assassin knows she’s good at sex. Great, probably; She’s good at reading people’s needs and she’s good at providing them with what they want while taking what she needs. Then there’s also her stamina.

 

But Ava makes her nervous. So damn nervous. No matter how self-assured Sara has always been concerning bed affairs. In fact, the night they spent together in Sara’s quarters there was a certain shyness between them; Nothing uncomfortable. It was something more of a tacit agreement. They were treading carefully so as not to make a move that could ruin the perfection of what they were building. It was something Sara had quite enjoyed, because she realized that what she had needed most wasn’t the physical pleasure, although there was plenty of that on both sides, but the painfully slow process leading to it; the sensation that Ava somehow knew her better than she herself did, that she was so very important to the other woman. Almost as important as Ava has become to her.

 

For two long days Sara has kept on reliving the night over and over again. The recollections of the events that left visible marks along her skin and invisible yet indelible imprints in her soul, come back for her, once and again, unexpected, haunting her, making her crave for more and lose track of time as she gets lost in them.

 

Memories of Ava’s maddening scent and all the flavours she drank from her skin. Her lover’s voice turned into whispers and moans under her touch. Mouths gasping for air. Ava’s heartbeats catching up with hers.

 

Memories of every second of every hour she took to learn each curve of Ava’s body. How she followed the trail left by the other woman’s need for her along the same paths over and over again, drawing different patterns with her lips, mouth, tongue, teeth and fingers.  

 

Memories of the sound of the word ‘Sara’, hissed, murmured, whispered, voiced, cried and roared reverberating in her ears, echoing within her chest and making her insides vibrate with a passion unlike anything she’s felt before.

 

Memories of how Ava studied her frame and how Sara collapsed under her dedicated touch while she stared with such hunger in her eyes. Sara’s never been looked upon like that; The way their eyes met, charged with electricity every time they came undone. Those eyes. 

 

And two days have passed since the woman that has turned her world upside down left the Waverider with Rip in order to take over her new role at front of the Time Bureau; forty-eight hours during which Ava hasn’t called her back. She hasn’t even sent a text. The assassin feels conflicted, contradictory thoughts flickering through her mind. 

 

_ This is a mistake. Coming here. If she wanted to talk to you she would have dropped by or she could have called you. How long does it take to send a quick text? C’mon, Sara. Don’t be ridiculous. You know she likes you a lot. Only you two are most likely not on the same page. She wants to take it slowly. You can take that. You can wait. Go home. Act cool and wait. It’s only been two days. You know how busy she must be. Ava will call when she finds the time. Or when she wants to.  _

 

The minute Sara turns around to leave, however, she feels appalled. No. She needs to let this out. She needs to know. She can’t go back to the agony of not knowing. She’s not a coward. 

 

_ You’re not a coward _

 

Before she can regret her decision, her knuckles hit the wooden surface four times and after a few seconds Sara can tell are longer than usual —because she has been counting seconds a lot lately —she hears someone approaching, right before a key is turned and the door opens. 

 

Sara Lance, the once fearless assassin is terrified she’s going to have her heart broken for the first time.

 

*********************************************************

 

Ava hasn’t slept more than a total amount of 8 hours in the past three days. She catches a glimpse of her reflection in the hall mirror on her way to the door and the word ‘decrepit’ crosses her mind. She congratulates herself for not calling Sara looking like this or she’s certain that would have been the last she would have seen of the other woman. The dark shadows around her eyes and greyish skin colour could drive anyone away. Ava rolls her eyes knowing she’s just about to hear Gary pointing out how much she resembles a corpse.

 

Hopefully, he’s bringing all the data Ava asked for. She would have collected everything herself hadn’t she been dragged all around the city from meeting to meeting with people she hadn’t seen in her life, who belonged to every different security agency in the world.

 

At least, if Gary’s bringing Ava all the documents she asked him for, the Director can organize the new teams in maybe an hour or so, and hopefully sleep for 7 hours so that she can put on a good face and be nothing short of charming and fun when she calls Sara tomorrow. It pains her to admit how much she’s missed her. 

 

She almost gave in and called her during the ten minutes she stopped for lunch, but when she saw her reflection on the screen of her com device, she quickly changed her mind. 

 

_ Damn, Ava, get your act together. It’s not even been two days since you last saw her. I could have sworn it’s been weeks. I’m being too needy. Besides, Sara’s not the relationship type. I knew that when I got into her bed. Oh how I miss her bed. Aaaaah, shut up. Don’t think about her. Hell, what if that was it? Just another one-night stand? Will you work up the courage to tell her how you feel and tell her that you want her? That you want more? Of course not. I don’t do feelings. I’ll simply pretend to be ok with it and keep on loving her while my insides crumble until there is nothing left of me. I don’t mean loving, loving. I just — LOVE HER, fuck. What have I got myself into? But she told me to call her. And the way she looks at me...No one’s ever looked at me like that before. It must mean something, right? On the other hand, she’s not the steady relationship type. Maybe I should stop this before it’s too late. Before I let her into my life and Aaaaaaaah. Who am I trying to fool? There’s no way I can put a stop to this. And what if she’s going to break my heart? This is by far the best feeling I’ve ever had. Sara’s worth the heartbreak. Sara… _

 

“Sara!” Whatever the captain of the Waverider was expecting, it wasn’t the reaction she gets when the woman she has a huge crush on opens the door. She shouldn’t have come. Ava gives the impression to be everything but happy to see her. On the contrary, the new Director of the bureau seems startled and jittery and Sara guesses hints of annoyance when she finally manages to speak. “What’s wrong? Did anything happen? I— I wasn’t expecting you. I thought— Gary was supposed to—” 

 

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have come. I only wanted to check in on you and see how you were doing after all you’ve got going on at the Bureau, but you’re obviously busy and I don’t want to bother you so I’ll just— I’ll just go” The words stumble out of Sara’s mouth while she tries very hard not to sound disappointed. She had it all wrong after all.

 

“Sara”

 

Sara’s holding her gaze, hiding the fire burning inside her “Look. I understand.You don’t have to apologize or anything” 

 

_ I’m an idiot _

 

“I was just missing you a little” 

 

_ I was afraid that you didn’t feel about me the way I feel about you. I need to know if you too feel that this is different from everything that’s come before. _

 

“I mean, we’ve been talking to each other on a daily basis for months...” 

 

_ And maybe I need you and adore you a little _

 

“...and with all you’ve got on your plate right now— I know how important the Bureau is for you, and how important you are for the Bureau. Well, I thought maybe you could use someone to talk to, or a drink, or dinner” 

 

_ or someone to hold you. in bed. naked. _

 

“Oooh. That sounds so good”

 

“But?” 

 

“But.” Ava finds it hard to go on. 

 

“But I have a lot of Bureau stuff to sort out. I have barely slept in the past few days and I’m not even sure I can manage to have a regular conversation, I look like shit and to top it all I am on my period and I have these terrible cramps ensuring we can’t even—” Ava stops herself abruptly closing her eyes and clenching her teeth, aware that she may have said too much about her expectations. When she opens her eyes again, Sara is smiling that smile of hers, amused, gorgeous. “Basically, I wanted to call you so badly” Ava closes her eyes again, unable to hold Sara’s hungry gaze without blushing “but I didn’t want you to see me like this. Because this is not exactly how I was planning to make you fall in love with me. So, will you please stop staring at me, and forget what you’ve just seen, what’s just happened and let me call you tomorrow when I’m not this stupid mess?”

 

Sara takes a few steps forward driven by the confirmation of what she now realizes she should never have questioned: Ava is in this as much as she is; and she lets herself in closing the door behind her. “You were planning to make me fall in love with you” One of her hands grabs the waistband of Ava’s pants and pulls her closer to her while the other one reaches for her uncharacteristically messy bun and frees her hair letting it cascade down her back and shoulders. “Oh, Ava” Ava feels a bolt of electricity spreading along her whole being at hearing her name pronounced like it was the most incredible sound in the world, washing away her previous insecurities. 

 

The Time Bureau Director stands grounded to the wooden floor, unable to move or speak or take her eyes off the impossibly transparent blue ones “I’m already—” Sara begins, punctuating her words, before brushing her lips over Ava’s very softly “—inevitably—” and then presses their lips together again more intensely, while Ava’s hands find their way around her waist encircling her “—absolutely—”  This time the captain of the waverider pushes Ava against the wall pressing their bodies together, and makes sure that their lips find a vibrant rhythm and their tongues dance for a long time until a moan comes out of the other woman’s mouth before pulling away “What was I saying? Oh, right —and madly in love with you, miss Sharpe.” Sara finishes with a faltering whisper. 

 

“You are?” Ava looks suddenly sheepish and adorable. 

 

“I’ve been for a while. I didn’t know back then, but I’d say I started falling for you the moment you pointed a gun and those eyes at me and it went downhill from there” Ava makes a face in response to Sara’s comment.

 

“I was such a bitch to you”

 

Sara feels a wave of tenderness spreading through her body as she looks at Ava’s guilty face “It was part of your charm. But I could tell you were pure energy, strength, passion” she eventually replies smiling with bright eyes. Then, she pecks Ava on the lips softly “How about you go grab a shower while I make us some dinner? Maybe a little comforting soup for your cramps? Eggs and toast?”

 

Ava can’t believe how different life presents itself now than only a few minutes ago. “That sounds about perfect, miss Lance” and she leans forward to place her lips over Sara’s once again. One soft kiss leads to another one and another and not knowing well how, they end up making out, fighting to pin the other against the wall. At some point Sara’s hand leaves her lover’s neck and goes down along her chest taking a few seconds to savour the contact against her breasts before continuing the route over the abdomen. When the teasing hand gets dangerously close to the space between her thighs, Ava remembers with frustration that she needs to change her tampon and that she could do with a shower so she mutters a weak “I— shower” annoyed at her own interruption. Sara takes a step back, her hands in the air in an apologetic gesture. “Right. Just one more kiss. I like your non-verbal communication skills.”

 

****************

 

They stumble into the bathroom too busy to care what they bump into. Their hands move up and down pulling hair, taking clothes off, grabbing, holding, teasing. At some point, they regain some self-control and Sara, muttering something about the other woman needing dinner, leaves reluctantly a half naked Ava alone so that she can deal with her period in peace and take her much wanted shower. 

 

The moment Ava starts rinsing the shampoo, Sara emerges again from the hall with a triumphant look. She’s barefoot, and halfway in the process of removing her jacket. Ava watches silently in awe as Sara strips of her clothes completely, without either of them breaking eye contact for a second. In the time she manages to get rid of her underpants, the assassin arches an eyebrow looking for approval, and as Ava nods encouragingly, she walks the distance separating them until they are as close as they can be without touching. Sara is sporting that mischievous smirk that has been driving Ava crazy for months. When she moves forward trying to cover it with her mouth, Sara leans her head and torso backwards bringing their hips together. Then she sticks her tongue out playfully and leaves it under the running water for a few seconds. Ava pulls the other woman towards her after grabbing her by the hips and she presses their foreheads together. 

 

“So, isn’t this much better than your former plan of ignoring my calls?” 

 

Ava frowns, pretending to think about it for a few seconds. When she replies, she does so with a husky voice “I guess this is a little better than overworking and going straight to bed”

 

“There’s no way I was going to let you do anything straight tonight, Director gorgeous. 

 

Ava closes her eyes faking annoyance “I should have seen that coming”

 

“I can work with that too to make a great sex joke, you know?” Sara adds making Ava’s smile get accompanied by a blush.

 

“Soooo, about dinner, do you think we can manage to find a way to keep ourselves busy for a while?”

 

“Maybe. Why’s that?”

 

“Because it seems it’ll have to wait.” 

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why is that? Have you already trashed my kitchen as if it were the Waverider?”

 

“Nope. But your fridge’s as empty as the brain of a Bureau agent.”

 

“Mmmmm, you’re not going to piss me off like that, Lance”

 

“We’ll see. Anyway, I asked Gideon to make some soup and whatever she saw fit for seconds”

 

“That sounds good. Keep going”

 

“and I also asked her to give me something for your pain. As of today, that AI’s my best friend.” 

 

“I thought I was your best friend”

 

“Wait until you hear what she told me.”

 

“I’m listening” Ava says tilting her head to the side and smirking

 

“She said I can go pick up the food in about a half hour”

 

“And?”

 

“And that orgasms were great for menstrual cramps  Then she literally told me to get the hell out of there, because here’s where I was needed most.”

 

“She did NOT say that” Ava chuckles.

 

“You bet she did. Something about muscle relaxation or whatever. I didn’t stay for the explanation. You can ask her and thank her later, though I think I already said thanks enough times for the both of us.” 

 

Ava frowns with a contemplative air “You and I both know she could have the soup and anything else ready in about five minutes”

 

“I guess she knows we have other priorities” Sara whispers right next to Ava’s ears.

 

Using her free hand to remove a lock of hair from Sara’s face, Ava lets her fingers caress her cheek next. Sara grabs the hand before Ava can take it away and takes it to her lips, which start leaving a trail of brief kisses sweetened by the tip of her tongue imprinting longing on every touch as she moves from Ava’s hand to her neck and jawline where she bites and nibbles just hard enough to make the other woman sigh and pull her closer. Finally, when Sara’s reached the edge of Ava’s lips and her breath has become irregular, the captain gives in and kisses the other woman deeply in the mouth, both hands busy, with one tangled in Ava’s hair and the fingers of the other dancing from the small of her back downwards. Ava feels her whole body tremble with arousal. Sara smiles into the kiss when she notices her reaction, which she hopes matches what she’s sensing settling between her thighs. 

 

“Sara.” Ava focuses once again on the pair of eyes in front of her “I’m really glad you came”

 

“Me too” Sara replies with faltering breath before their lips meet again. Without another word Sara’s hands and lips, both soft and craving, set off on a sensual journey along her lover’s body in pursuit of Gideon’s recommended remedy.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks. Let me know what you thought. Beebo be with you all.


End file.
